


The Inverted Eye

by Chaozrael, ProxiCentauri



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, Temples, Vah Medoh mistreatment, sages - Freeform, yiga husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaozrael/pseuds/Chaozrael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxiCentauri/pseuds/ProxiCentauri
Summary: In the aftermath of the fight against the Calamity, peace returns to Hyrule and a series of new temples pop up, revealing a safety net meant to protect the kingdom in the future. Sages are chosen from every major race, destined to play their instruments for the goddesses. As Zelda, Link, and the others work tirelessly on solving riddles and hunting down sages they stumble into a mayor setback. Unless they can secure the help of the reformed Yiga clan, their plans are foiled. But they were friends now, right? Well, too bad Master Kohga and his merry band of red bandits are currently busy occupying the oasis in Gerudo desert, enjoying their time off.
Relationships: Master Kohga/Sooga
Comments: 63
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's some Yiga content. This fic is already nearly done, so expect regular updates. There's a prologue, ten chapters, and an epilogue!

“Thaaaat’s right!” Impa burst through the doors of the tech lab, Sheikah Slate held triumphantly above her head, Zelda, Link, and Terrako filing in behind her. “You’re looking at a new sage of Hyrule.” She took a moment to pose proudly, hands on her hips and head held high, before she danced on the spot. “Agh, finally! I’ve been waiting for this!”

“Sooo, you found something, I take it?” Purah asked.

“Yeah we did! Take a look for yourself.” Impa slapped the Sheikah Slate on the table in front of Purah’s work, and she squinted at the dimly lit image on the screen. “We went to the new location that popped up on the map. Looks like another temple. And look what was hung above this one,” Impa sing-songed as she swiped through some pictures, flicking two fingers to zoom in on one shot showing a blurry image of-- “The Crest of the Sheikah! Yes!” Purah grabbed the slate for a closer look while Impa hopped up and down.

“Another one of those temples, huh?” Purah mused. “Princess, how are the others progressing on their temples?”

Zelda nodded. “Urbosa and Daruk have both mentored the sages for their people and together they cleared out their temples. Since the temples’ activation, the people of Eldin and Gerudo are reporting a widespread decrease in monster attacks. The Rito and Zora temples are still being unearthed, but they’re well on their way to opening them. Revali says his mentoring is going perfectly.”

“Of course he does,” Impa interjected. 

“He promises their temple will be cleared soon. And Mipha is still searching for the Zora’s sage.”

Purah hummed as Zelda talked, rapidly tapping away at the Sheikah Slate. “Interesting…” She spun the slate around, displaying a map of Hyrule, and thrust it toward the group. “These temples started popping up a week after the Calamity. Right now, we think they’re some sort of security system the Sheikah left behind in the event we sealed away Ganon. Look--” she zoomed in on Eldin, purple clumps over the region indicating locations where malice still lingered. “As the temples are completed--” she tapped the screen and the purple regions dissolved away-- “more and more malice is cleared away.”

Zelda’s eyes lit up as she leaned towards the slate. “Like a safety net,” she said. “To strengthen our seal on Ganon and clean up Hyrule!”

“Exactly. Last time Ganon was sealed away for 10,000 years. Perhaps with this it could be even longer. We’re still uncovering new Sheikah tech every day.” Purah pulled back the slate and began tapping on it again. “At first we thought there were only four temples, one for each Champion’s people, but more points are popping up on the map. One in the Woodlands, one in Hyrule’s Ridgelands, and one--”

“For the Sheikah! Right by the Spring of Courage!” Impa interrupted and pumped a fist in the air. Finally, finding the Sheikah Symbol on this temple was like finding her purpose. Everything made sense. This was her role, her opportunity to help Hyrule-- to help the Princess beyond just being a consultant “Oh! What am I still doing here? I need to go start training.” Impa bounced around the room, grabbing her stuff, snatching the Sheikah Slate from Purah, and dashing out the door with a rushed, “I won’t let you down, Princess!” 

Zelda covered her mouth, laughing as Impa swept past her. “We know you’ll do great!” she called after her, as Link and Purah shrugged to each other in her wake.

***

That was weeks ago, and now, Impa stood, facing down her temple and her fate. She breathed, ocarina in one hand, as Link and Zelda went around the perimeter lighting torches with Terrako at their heels. With the sun going down, the swirling rocks of the temple were cast in shadows. It was as if a hole had been scooped out from the Popla foothills, leaving a perfectly round alcove supported by four pillars. Everything was chiseled in smooth, black and brown stone with ancient text painstakingly carved throughout. In the middle of it all was a pedestal, a stage on which Impa was to play. And there in front of her, by the flickering light of the fire, was the Crest of the Sheikah, hanging above a seemingly solid rock-face. She was ready for this. Link, Zelda, and Terrako joined her at her sides now, each holding their torch. Zelda extended hers, illuminating the blank rock face they already investigated a dozen times before this.

Every temple was different. The Gerudo's was sunken in the desert, sand draining away to reveal the steps down to its entrance. The Goron's was embedded in Death Mountain, lava waterfall parting way to let him in. The Zora's was underwater, anchored at the bottom of a lake. And the Rito's was at the peak of the Hebra mountains, encased in a glacier. But with every temple, the key was the same-- a song that had been passed down in that culture, a tradition that had long since lost its meaning with time until today. Impa knew hers. She lifted her ocarina to her mouth and Link unsheathed his sword, the group going silent with quiet anticipation and standing at the ready.

After hours of practice, Impa played it flawlessly. She knows she did. It was as if the temple vanished around her, beginning with low, mournful and discordant notes that built up to a triumphant ending that she played in tandem with all her ancestors. She looked up and lowered her instrument, giddy as the last note of her song echoed around the rocks, fully expecting it to give away to the rumbling of a door opening. 

And then, there was silence. An awkward silence that stretched on longer.

And longer. 

  
  
  
  
  


And longer...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Finally, there was no denying it as Link and Zelda exchanged a worried glance behind Impa.

“What?!” Impa yelled, and Link sheathed his sword. “That was right. I know it! Hold on.” Impa played the song again. Then once more, faster. “Ugh, stupid thing. Why won’t you work?” She kicked at the rock wall in front of her that refused to budge.

“Well… perhaps this temple isn’t fully functional,” Zelda tentatively suggested. “It did take us a while to restore the Divine Beasts. Maybe if we look around--”

Impa groaned, throwing her head back and covering her face with her hands. “Nooo, this was supposed to be my opportunity to help!”

“Oh Impa,” Zelda‘s voice was soft. “You already have.” And Terrako beeped from across the room, following Link as he wandered around.

“Oh quiet you,” Impa griped. “That is _not_ helping!”

Zelda watched, her look of sympathy hardening into determination as she resolved to help her friend. “We will figure this out! If we just put our heads together I’m sure we can find something that—”

The scraping sound of stone gears clicking into place drew their attention to Link in the corner of the room as he hopped back from the panel he stepped on, backing away like a child caught breaking his toys. Then, there at the entrance, came that tell-tale rumbling and the Sheikah Symbol began to shake and move. Impa’s face lit up, and the three rushed back. This was it!

They watched as the Sheikah Symbol popped out of the wall and slowly rotated, then slid back into place upside down as the walls around them lit up in orange with a hum and ghostly, glowing words appeared.

When fear and strife the union breaks,

And Hyrule’s sin the future shapes…

The peace is lost ‘til life and song

Revive these halls loud, bold, and strong…

Undo the bounds and break these seals,

The Inverted Eye the truth reveals.

They all stared, a realization slowly dawning on them that Zelda finally spoke out loud. “The… Inverted Eye?”

  
“Oh you have got to be fucking _kidding--!_ ”


	2. A Day at the Oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D Thanks everyone for the kudos and bookmarks already! More chapters are already written so we'll update again soon.

The Gerudo Desert burned hot, but the oasis was cool. Normally a refuge for those traveling to Gerudo Town, the oasis was bustling again today, though not with its usual vendors and visitors. Those all packed up and fled when they saw an army of red, bleeding-eyed soldiers swarming their way. “It was a hostile takeover!” someone might have cried. “Drive them back!” they might have begged the Gerudo. That is, if it wasn’t for a truce that allowed the Yiga to openly walk Hyrule now. On certain conditions, of course. Most importantly: no stabbing anyone. There was nothing anyone could do as the scourge of Yiga invaded their idyllic oasis.

In the back, food soldiers bounced octorok balloons around like beach balls and splashed in the water. Blademasters molded sandcastles on the beach and sharpened their swords. And their fearless leader, chief of the rebel Yiga Clan and master of the ancient technique, lounged under a palm tree, loudly slurping coconut juice from a curly straw that poked under his mask. It was a hard earned break from his work as chief. Of course, this wasn’t as good as his usual napping spot. That one was out of commission. But this one had some shade, the warm sun, and the free merchandise everyone left behind when they fled. It would work as a substitute until they could get their hideout to stop crumbling and put out all the fires. And they were working on it! The other half of his clan was there, putting everything back together... as best they could. They weren’t exactly carpenters, after all. Maybe he really should consider that offer Zelda made him. He stretched with a yawn, wiggling his toes in front of him. But nap time was nap time.

With a puff of smoke, Sooga was beside him and Kohga cracked an eye open. “Master Kohga.” He bent at the waist. “Our scouts have spotted the Princess, her little hero, Impa, and Lady Urbosa heading this way. They don’t look like they’re coming to fight, but I advise caution. I have already mobilized footsoldiers to flank them when they arrive. And I--” Sooga straightened up, each hand resting on a blade-- “will remain by your side and hold them off if I have to.”

Kohga squinted at Sooga as he took another long sip, releasing the straw with a loud smack. “Sooga Sooga, slow down, calm down, chill out. I can’t let my best lackey get squashed. What did that little fish one say again? That her powers couldn’t fix all the malice-related injuries? You’re still all bruised up.”

“But Master Kohga--”

Kohga just patted Sooga’s thigh. “It’ll be fine. Let them come. It’d take more than that to take down this--” Kohga gestured up and down his body, slumped against the tree. “Besides, I haven’t even answered their offer yet, and the deadline’s not up.”

Sooga reluctantly nodded, but kept his hands rested on his weapons. When the group finally reached the oasis, the chatter from the Yiga abruptly stopped, only two wet plops breaking the silence as an Octorok balloon hit a footsoldier on the head then dropped to the ground. As the footsteps approached in the sand, Sooga drew his swords, knees bent, ready to fight-- ready to protect. Only Kohga continued to hum and wiggle his feet towards the water, back turned on all of them. 

“If this is about us leaving the oasis--” Kohga called when he heard the group stop-- “may I remind you that we are allowed to be here while we’re rebuilding the hideout since _somebody_ walked a ten-story tall camel with lasers into it.” Urbosa crossed her arms, but Kohga didn’t turn to see it. “Ah, up we go,” he said to himself as he pushed himself up, dusting the sand out of all the crevices in his suit, and sighed, taking his sweet time as he stretched out of his nap. Then, finally, he turned to face them, hip popped to the side, hand on his waist, and his drink in his other hand. That little hero of theirs was standing off against Sooga, sword drawn and his stance equally ready to protect. But Zelda put her hand out, gently stepping in front of Link to talk to Kohga directly as a sign of good faith. She shook her head. 

“No, you are welcome to stay. We came here because we need your help.”

Distressed beeping turned their heads to Terrako dancing around a group of footsoldiers. He chirped and flashed his eye, charging forward as one of the footsoldiers vanished in a panicked puff of smoke.

“How ‘bout you put that thing on a leash then, huh?” Kohga motioned his drink towards Terrako. “It’s upsetting the footsoldiers.”

“Oh, um--” 

Urbosa stepped in, positioning herself between Kohga and Zelda. “And what about that one?” She nodded her head Sooga’s way. “We’ll put ours on a leash when you put your right hand man on one.” She sized him up, eyes lingering on the way he favored one foot and the way one arm trembled, barely able to hold his sword up, or this façade. “It looks like he could use a break anyway.”

Kohga shared a side glance with Sooga. Fair enough. He nodded for him to stand down. Sooga’s gaze returned to Urbosa, a glare penetrating his mask at the insinuation of weakness, but, reluctantly, he sheathed his swords and took a step back. Urbosa nodded, stepping backing up as well to allow Zelda and Kohga to speak. 

“Well well well,” Kohga swung his hips around, advancing towards Zelda, “why might the princess of Hyrule need the help of the glorious and powerful Yiga Clan?” From behind them, the distant sound of an explosion rumbled, coming from the Yiga hideout, followed by the frantic poofing of some of the nearby soldiers. “Ignore that.” And Zelda was actually nice enough to do him that favor.

“Actually…” 

And Zelda explained the situation. How the new temples had appeared on the Sheikah slate map and how they had solved some of them already. She also straight up told him why and what they did. So much for not telling your enemies your weaknesses! But yes, times had changed. When they came to the really juicy part about Impa tooting her little instrument to a blank wall to no avail, Kohga was barely able to hold back his laughter. “Wait wait wait,” he waved his hand. “So let me get this straight. _She_ failed--”

“Hey, watch it!” Impa fumed.

“And now you’re all here because you think one of my people can do better?”

“It is _not_ that simple!”

“Well,” Zelda jumped in before Impa could continue, “we believe this temple was designed for the Yiga Clan, just as the other temples were designed for the Rito, Gerudo, Gorons, and Zora. Each temple can only be opened by a member of that clan and plays a role in protecting Hyrule.”

“Sooo, what you’re saying is that you can’t do this without us?”

Zelda nodded, and Impa chimed in with a “Somehow.”

Oh. Oh this was good. This was better than good. Kohga took another long sip from his coconut. This was _delicious!_ They needed his help. Not only that, but he was their only option! Kohga smelled mighty bananas in their future. But hold on-- he glanced towards Sooga. He needed to think this through before he got too carried away here.

Kohga held a finger up to the group. “One second. The Yiga Clan must discuss this in private.” He spun Sooga around, one hand on his butt, pushing him away from everyone, and steering him behind a palm tree. “What are you doing?” he said, voice hushed. “Get down here so they can’t see what we’re saying.” And Sooga obediently squatted down, tree not concealing them in the slightest. “Good.” Kohga glanced around one last time before pumping his fist. “You hear that? Favors for the royal family means royal repayments. Of course we’re a little busy cleaning up the rubble and rebuilding the hideout and… Oh, who are we kidding? We can’t fix that thing. Do you know how many chambers have collapsed now?”

“Yes, Master Kohga.”

“Seven--”

“Eight.”

“Eight chambers! We can’t keep losing members like this. This might just be our only opportunity to squeeze these guys for all they’ve got.”

“But the Yiga and the rest of Hyrule have been enemies for years. It was not long ago that the Gerudo destroyed our hideout and caused all this in the first place. I am not so sure we can trust them.” 

“No, probably not. But maybe we won't have to. We grab what we want, do them a favor, and then stick to ourselves again.”

They both glanced back at the group, staring their way. Zelda gave an awkward little wave. They turned back to each other, and Kohga nodded. 

“Well,” Kohga announced as he and Sooga rejoined them, “The Clan has discussed it, and we decided--” he paused with another painfully long sip as the juice traveled along all the twists of his curly straw. He smacked his lips. “--that we will help.” He made a decision. Big changes for their clan but maybe a real future too. 

Urbosa folded her arms, warily eyeing them both, but Zelda clapped her hands together as her face lit up. “That’s wonderful! Hyrule will be a safer place with your help.”

“Yeah yeah for the good of Hyrule, down with Calamity Ganon and all that. We all agree. But--” Kohga threw up his hand, waggling a finger at them-- “on some conditions.” A look passed from Urbosa to Impa now. Here it was. “Condition number one, we’re rejecting your offer to rejoin the Sheikah. Let’s be honest, nobody wants that.”

Zelda looked to Impa, who reluctantly agreed with a shrug. “He’s got a point...”

Zelda nodded. “We will inform them of your decision.”

“But,” Kohga continued, “we’ll do our best to keep this happy little relationship with them. You know, trading, merchants, allowing visitors into the new Yiga hideout. Sometimes. Maybe. And yes, that is ‘the _new_ Yiga hideout’ because condition number two is that we will accept your offer to relocate. Since we won’t be moving to Kakariko or back to that old hideout anymore. Where did you say that temple was again?”

“It is just above the Spring of Courage,” Zelda said.

“Uhhh…”

“Oh, excuse me.” Zelda brought out her Sheikah Slate to pull up the map. “It is by the tropical forests in an elevated region in--”

“Wait, tropical forests?” Score! That meant more bananas. 

“Yes.” Zelda held out the map to Kohga now. “It is in the North Faron region. Here--” she tapped a finger-- “in the Popla foothills.”

Kohga leaned in, poking at the slate. “Huh, that far? But that’s a two day’s march from here!” Or more! The hell he knew, he never walked very far anywhere.

“We understand. We can arrange for Hylian soldiers to aid you and coordinate use of the towers for quick transport--” Zelda began, but Kohga waved her offer away.

“No no no, that won’t be necessary because condition number three--!” Kohga smirked under his mask. This was the good one. “I want all our stuff and our clan airlifted to the new location!”

Sooga snapped his head towards Kohga, half confused, half terrified while Link and Zelda shot each other equally worried looks.

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure I understand… airlifted?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit your guesses now on what terrible things Master Kohga will make them do for a chance to win one Official Master Kohga Buck*!
> 
> *Valid only in the Yiga Clan. Can only be exchanged for Mighty Bananas.


	3. Banana airmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading our little Yiga fanclub ff :)  
> This chapter is one of our favorites and we hope you like it too!

“No! You cannot be serious with that request.” Revali crossed his arms, ready to end the conversation right there. Honestly, to think, they’d come to him for help again only for it to be this.  
Another Rito walked past them, on her way up the path to Rito village, but her stride slowed down as she saw the group-- Revali scowling at the Princess and her knight, both bundled up and looking at him, pleading. The Rito side-eyed Revali, but he waved a wing at her to go. He’d handle this. It was embarrassing enough already.

“I know it is an unexpected request,” Zelda started.

“Insulting is more like it.”

“We were also--” Zelda shared a look with Link who only shook his head-- “taken aback when he brought it up. But your Divine Beast is the only thing suitable for the job.”

“Vah Medoh is not a moving carriage, and I am not your pack mule. May I remind you that just a few weeks ago we were using Vah Medoh to defeat Calamity Ganon--” Revali posed, one wing coming up with a flourish to gesture at his Divine Beast perched above Rito Village-- “with my skill of course.”

Link snorted, and Revali’s eyes narrowed in on him.

“Oh yes very funny, hero. No one’s here asking you to slice them bread with that sword of yours.” Link shrugged. Actually... “Of course you have.”

Zelda took a step forward, gloved hands clasped together. “You have already done so much for Hyrule. It is unfair to keep asking you for more, but the ancient Sheikah saw fit to build this temple for the Yiga, and now the continued safety of Hyrule depends on our cooperation. I believe the Yiga can do this.” She looked right at Revali, no reservation in her eyes as she said, “You are the only one who can help us.”

Revali had to break her stare, looking away with his arms folded. The Princess with her corny speeches again. She was always so earnest. It was almost overwhelming. “We are very busy here with our own temple, you know.”

“If you are having any trouble and we can offer any assistance--”

Revali waved it away with a wing. “No no. I’ll make quick work of it once it’s actually open. But to waste our time giving the Yiga a joy ride, really? Can’t they walk?”

“Many Yiga are still recovering from their injuries caused by Astor and the Calamity. Mipha has informed us that the malice-related injuries take longer to recover from, and many citizens across Hyrule are still suffering from it. And Master Kohga… He insists on bringing the whole clan along for the ride.”

“Hmph,” Revali hummed, reconsidering. “Well, we would have to establish some ground rules. And find an open enough area for Vah Medoh to land.”

“There is one last special request from Master Kohga too.” Zelda’s voice was hesitant, sounding alarm bells in Revali.

“What?” Revali said warily, and when Zelda seemed reluctant to answer, he looked to Link who was only too eager to fill him in. He pointed up towards the perch then held his hand out flat-- Vah Medoh. Then with two fingers, he stood a person next to it. He paused to pose, belly out and waving his hands around in pseudo-ninja hand signals, then pointed at his two fingers again. Okay yes. That person was supposed to be Kohga, no doubt. Then, Revali watched in horror as Link lifted that person, sitting them down right on the nose of Vah Medoh.

“No. No! Final answer. Absolutely not!”

***

“WOOHOO!” Master Kohga bellowed above the roar of the wind. His feet dangled off the edge of Vah Medoh and his hands were thrown in the air, empty sky all that lay between him and the ground, miles away, as he sat right on the tip of Vah Medoh’s beak. Now this was a deal!

Revali watched him from behind, eye twitching and hands folded, barely restraining himself from reaching for the control unit. Oh, but he could do it. It would be so easy. One little tap and Vah Medoh would rotate and Master Kohga would come sliding right off, like an annoying mosquito brushed off your arm. No one could blame him. But Zelda, Impa, and Urbosa stepped up beside him, with even Urbosa wrapped up in a scarf, as they all stared at Kohga.

“Master Kohga is oddly fearless,” Zelda said, concern for the man much more obvious than Revali’s, who only scoffed.

“More like stupid, if you ask me.”

Urbosa shrugged. “It might as well be both.” And Impa nodded in agreement.

“Whatever it is, I am not rescuing him when he slips and falls.” Revali turned back to the control unit, muttering. “I tried to tell him. He’s just lucky we haven’t encountered any monsters on this flight.”

Halfway down the beak of Vah Medoh was Sooga, petrified in place. This was as far as he could go, clinging to Vah Medoh’s comb with both hands. “M-Master Kohga!” he called.

“Oh! Sooga hey!” Kohga twisted around and waved.

“Master Kohga I cannot follow you out there! You are unprotected!”

“Nah, Sooga it’s fine! Look at this!” Kohga pulled out a banana from who knows where and wiggled it at Sooga. Quickly peeling and eating it with his blinding, Kohga speed, he dangled the peel over the edge and let it go flying, laughing the whole time. Sooga’s eyes only watched helplessly as the sad little peel flopped around in the wind and plummeted to the ground below. He held on tighter with a whimper.

“You can go back if you want!” Kohga called again. “I got this!”

“Master Kohga.” Sooga almost sounded like he was crying under that mask now. “I cannot!”

“You know.” Urbosa folded her arms, peeling her eyes away from spectacle in front of them. “I still wasn’t so sure about them. He may not look like much, but just a few weeks ago it was him--” she nodded her head towards Kohga, the one riding Vah Medoh like a rodeo bull-- “who was impersonating me… and attacking you.” Even now with their truce they were still causing trouble. Just their presence in the oasis terrified everyone away, intentionally or not, blocking passage into Gerudo Town and driving down her people’s business. “What makes you so sure you can trust them?”

“The Yiga are a victim of Calamity Ganon and are a part of Hyrule too.” Zelda’s eyes stayed on Kohga and Sooga as she spoke. Two enemies turned allies. Hyrule and one of her previous biggest threats now coming to each other for help. “And I have a duty to protect all the people of this land. After the aid they provided in the Calamity and all they risked, they deserve a chance to rejoin the others of Hyrule with good relations.”

“But now that the danger of the Calamity has passed, they may have lost their reason for cooperating.”

Zelda shook her head and looked up to meet Urbosa’s eyes. “Master Kohga was the one who approached us, offering his help with the Calamity. I believe he still wants to help.”

“I hope you’re right, Little Bird,” Urbosa said softly. She would trust in Zelda’s judgement, in Zelda’s belief in the good in others, but that didn’t mean letting her guard down. She looked back at the two, trying to see the good in them for herself. “Seems they actually are trying--”

“WOOHOO-HOOOO!”

“Master Kohga, please be careful!”

“--in a way.”

“They’re ruining my Divine Beast is what they’re doing,” Revali piped back in. And a crash sounded from inside Vah Medoh, snapping his head in that direction. “Oh what are they doing now?” He left the others there as he dashed back inside, finding two blademasters hoisting up a crate that had tumbled to the ground, contents of-- what else-- mighty bananas spilled all over the floor. The rest of the blademasters were huddled in the center of the room securing their stuff, hunkering down, and at least not causing any trouble. Meanwhile, the footsoldiers bounced around the room, poking around here and there, and squatting in the rafters like some sort of gargoyles.

“Hey hey hey! Hands off,” Revali said, running over to swat a footsoldier away from a terminal. “This is for Champion use only. This is what allows me control of the Divine Beast, the Divine Beast you’re all flying in right now. Do you want us to crash?” As he was speaking, a boisterous cheer rose from the other side of the beast. “Leave the terminals be,” Revali reiterated one last time then dashed in the direction of the cheering. It was like herding hatchlings.

This time, Revali found a ring of Yiga all huddled around something, shouting and clapping with Terrako beeping excitedly at their feet. He couldn’t even imagine what they all found to cheer about up here. But when he was finally able to push through them all, he saw what it was. Oh for the love of Hylia-- There, in the center of it all was Link, rapidly peeling and eating mighty banana after mighty banana after mighty banana, the Yiga going wild after each one and handing him more. Link threw his hands up and finished off another, and the Yiga erupted into cheers, tossing rupees into the ring and handing them off between each other.

Yup, Revali hated his life. No. Actually, he hated everyone else’s.

***

The landing by the Popla Foothills was gentle and smooth, despite how much crying Sooga did during it. And Revali only enjoyed his tears a little bit. It was a small scrap of comfort after they hijacked his Divine Beast for this. The rest of the Yiga were busy already disembarking, despite Revali’s best efforts to get them to stay put. He heard the tell-tale puff as another one of them vanished, and turned over his shoulder to shout, “Hey! Stay on Vah Medoh until we’re fully landed. It’s dangerous to jump off at this height.” And he watched as another group looked his way, waved, and poofed away as well.

Sooga watched them all too, envious as they reappeared on solid ground and wished he could join them, but he couldn’t leave Master Kohga dangling off the bird like this. Or unprotected around this group. He didn’t trust them as far as he could throw them, and Urbosa was a mighty lady. Even the little ones were not to be underestimated.

Once Revali got Vah Medoh down, and Sooga could finally pry himself off the pillar he was clinging to, Zelda gathered everyone together again as they disembarked the Divine Beast. Revali graciously decided to stay behind to help with the unloading. Though they could already hear him squawking to “--get away from that! I said not to touch. No, not even when Vah Medoh has landed.”

Zelda cleared her throat. “As you all know, this is the location of the Yiga’s temple. Link, Impa, and I have all been here before several times. You can talk to one of us if you want to be shown around. The Spring of Courage is just under the ridge here. We think its proximity to this temple may be significant. That is why we were so happy when we thought the temple was going to be in Sheikah hands.” Zelda’s eyes widened and face flushed as she looked towards Kohga and Sooga. “Oh! Though I meant no offense with that--” she hastily added.

Kohga flicked his hand. “Nah. None taken.”

The group walked as they talked, entering the grassy hills before the temple, the area already bustling with Yiga as they unloaded crates. And Kohga and Sooga took a second to look around their new home. It actually wasn’t too bad here, all things considered. There was fresh water nearby, the foothills offered protection, that special little spring was close, and the trees down the cliff here grew bananas! At least they didn’t have to worry about food. And there was a stream too. Could any of them fish? Did any of them even like fish? They were no mighty bananas, but you know. Nutrition! Or something like that. The climate would take some adjusting to. New clothes might help too. But they could do it. They could really do it. The Yiga could live here, could have a place in Hyrule.

“Feel free to look around,” Zelda said. “I know there is a lot of work to be done, but the kingdom can offer some nice tents for you and your people until we can build your new village. Oh--” she pointed towards a pile of crates, branded with the royal crest-- “there they are! Those crates.” And Kohga nodded towards a nearby blademaster, pointing out the boxes for him to get started on. Zelda skipped ahead, eyes sparkling as she looked around. “Oh, isn’t this exciting? There’s so much we don’t know about this temple. Each one had something new and unique for that region. I can’t wait to see what this one holds. Oh, that’s right.” She turned to face Kohga. “I thought we should stay a few days as well so we can see if anything comes up with the temple. It can take a while to find the sage, train them, and get them inside. It can be a complicated process. The Rito and Zoras are still working on theirs. We can assist you with that as well! But don’t worry. I packed enough tents for all of us to stay.”

Kohga only hummed as Zelda went on. Sure sure. All that complicated stuff about solving riddles and finding sages and opening the temple. He had his own plans for that.

“We can help assemble the tents too, of course!” But Kohga waved off Zelda’s offer.

“No need. We already took care of that,” Kohga said, stopping the group in their tracks, Sooga ever by his side. “So sorry we can’t offer you accommodations, though, Princess. This is all we’ve got,” Kohga said, smirking under that mask. He twirled his finger and the group followed, turning around to look down the path they just walked, now fully furnished with tents, supplies, and food.

“Oh,” Zelda said as she blinked at the small settlement that had popped up around them as they walked. Efficient rows of tents lined their path with bed rolls and belongings laid neatly inside, and even small camp fires were already lit, the smell of cooked fruits wafting their way. She hadn’t even noticed them setting this up. But, more than that, how was there even time?

Impa gawked, “No way. You mean you guys did all that already?”

“Impressive,” Urbosa said.

Even Link raised his eyebrows, which Kohga took as wild disbelief from that one.

“Sure we did. Oh, hey, you two, Mara, Leena.” Kohga waved down a pair of blademasters passing by. “Set up a couple more tents in the center of the camp for the Yiglings and the injured. And be sure to make them big enough. There’s about 20 left still recovering from the Calamity.” Mipha had done what she could for them as well, but just as it was with Sooga, there was only so much her powers could do. Now it was up to them to heal the rest of the way, naturally. At least no more of them were dying.

The two blademasters bowed at the waist and disappeared in smoke while Zelda broke away from her marveling. She looked around at those being transported by stretchers or on crutches. But… hold on. Her brow furrowed as she said, “Excuse me, but… Yiglings? What is a Yigling? You don’t mean--” She spun around, looking again, and there, in the crowd were much smaller Yiga members. They were dressed in that same red jumpsuit, but were running around, chasing Terrako, and yelling and giggling gleefully. She whipped around to Kohga. “Children?!”

“Huh?” Kohga turned to look at the group. “Yeah, of course they’re kids. Why wouldn’t there be kids? We’re not the original Yiga, you know. Does this--” Kohga gestured at his masked face-- “look like a 1000 year old Yiga to you?” Zelda opened her mouth, unsure how to answer that one.

“I just--” Zelda stared as another kid dashed past-- “I didn’t see any of them on Vah Medoh.”

“Ah yeah yeah. The first thing we teach ‘em is how to blend in and play hide-and-seek. It’s good training. You ever play hide-and-seek with a Yiga kid?” Kohga put his hands on his hips. Of course she hadn’t. “They’re good. We’re still looking for Keena to this day, Calamity Ganon rest her soul.”

“Oh my Hylia, he’s right,” Impa said, looking around curiously. “There’s kids everywhere now.” Children chasing each other out of tents, toddlers bumbling between the boxes, babies being held-- now that they weren’t hiding, the children of the Yiga were wiggling around everywhere.

“You all really thought we were the original Yiga? The ones from thousands of years ago?” Kohga squinted at them.

Impa and Link looked at each other and shared a shrug, but Zelda quickly raised her palms up in defense. “No no, I didn’t mean it like that but…” She paused, knowing this would sound wrong no matter how she said it. “I have only seen male Yiga before?”

Something that might have been a laugh came from Sooga now, but it was impossible to tell under that mask.

“So.” Kohga crossed his arms. “You thought this was a banana only club, huh?” Kohga couldn’t help but laugh out loud now as Zelda’s face turned beet red. He elbowed Sooga in the side who bent over with a wheeze that might be pain, might be laughter. Even now it was still hard to tell. The man had a great body-language poker-face. “Ah, sorry, Sooga,” Kohga said quietly and patted his hip in apology. He still had to be gentle. Got to remember that.

Urbosa closed her eyes, fingers pinched on the bridge of her nose. “Kohga,” she said, her voice a warning.

“Yeah yeah, okay. Of course there’s female Yiga! Look--” Kohga waved down another pair of blademasters, already finishing up the children’s tent, and they came over. “This is Jenga and his wife Lora.”

Another confused look was exchanged through the group. Zelda looked to Impa then Link, who shook their heads. They both looked tall, buff, wide, and… well, identical.

“Master Kohga,” the one Kohga had identified as Lora said, “may we continue building the tent now?” Zelda’s eyes widened further. They even sounded identical too! But the last thing she would do now is pry further.

“Sure sure,” Kohga said, and they diligently returned to work, more children darting around their legs as they ran in and out of their newly built tent, and Urbosa eyed them uneasily.

“These children,” Urbosa said, slowly airing her thought, “were they living in your hideout too?”

Kohga’s posture changed, voice sober and dry as he said, “You mean when you bombed it with your camel?” And Urbosa looked properly ashamed. He and Sooga shared another look. Might as well tell them now. Not like they were going back there anyway. “Honestly, you guys never made it to the lower chambers. Didn’t you notice how much I was stalling in that fight?” It was an indirect question to Link. “I was giving everyone time to evacuate. Kill you all to death? Come on.” The boy just shook his head. Sure, Kohga was already a little eccentric wasn’t he?

A puff of smoke to the left of Kohga ended the conversation, causing everyone but him and Sooga to jump. A scout appeared and leaned up, whispering something in Kohga’s ear, waiting for him to give a nod before popping away again. Sooga followed, disappearing with the scout and leaving Kohga’s side, but two massive blademasters immediately appeared to take his place.

“Ah, good news!” Kohga clapped his hands together. “We started scouting your temple. The soldiers just made it past the front door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will probably update once a week :) Stay tuned


	4. The Inverted Eye: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, wow!!! Thank you guys again for all the support! Your comments on the last chapter made us SO SO happy <3!!

Zelda watched, dumbfounded as Kohga sauntered away and into one of the recently built tents. “Uhh--” She looked around at the group, sharing glances with each of them. “Master Kohga?” She trotted to catch up with him. “What do you mean your people just made it past the front door? Of the temple?”

Impa pushed past the curtain into the tent behind them, Urbosa, Link, and Terrako all shoving in as well. “Oh my Hylia, he just broke into someone’s house didn’t he? We just brought the Yiga here to break into people’s houses.”

“I’m sure that’s not it,” Zelda insisted. She looked to Kohga for confirmation. Kohga. She was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt here. Help her out. 

“Huh? Yeah, relax! Don’t look so angry.” Kohga was referring to the stern glare Urbosa was sending him. “We’re professionals, aren’t we?” He collapsed onto a cushy chair, spreading his arms and legs out with a sigh. “My people have already gotten in the temple. They’re hot wiring the traps as we speak.”

“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” Impa threw up her hands. “You’re what? That’s not right! You’re not supposed to do that. It’s an Ancient. Sheikah. Temple--” She punctuated each word by jabbing her finger into her palm. “You can’t just... just _break_ it!” 

“Sure we can! What? You’re just supposed to dodge all those traps by chance? All the monsters and flying arrows and giant stone balls that chase you down hallways and into a trap door with spikes on the bottom?” Kohga’s hand blindly fished around the table next to him, finally closing around a banana that he began to unpeel. “Yeah, pass. Who would be stupid enough to do all that?” Link crossed his arms. “Do you know who you’re talking to here? We’re the stupendous and powerful Yiga Clan! We’ve been raiding treasure hoards, caves, and graves for hundreds of years.”

Urbosa raised her eyebrows. “Graves?”

Oops. Maybe Kohga shouldn’t have said that one out loud. Moving on. “My point is, whose people can climb? Whose people can infiltrate? Whose people are flexible, stealthy, and knowledgeable enough to disable ancient traps and take out monsters? My clan.” He flicked his fingers out, mimicking a little explosion. “Boom! We’ve been doing this for years. Where do you think all our weapons and ancient doodads come from?”  
  


Impa’s mouth fell open. “You guys are raiding ancient Sheikah locations?” She didn’t know how they were even finding them, much less how these guys made it out alive enough to get the loot. “That’s not what they’re there for! Do you have any idea how much history there is in those places? How much ancient and powerful technology that we can’t even imagine?!”

“I know, we’re impressive, no? We got some of that stuff stashed up too. We practically have a whole room full of glowy balls now.”

“Wait, _you_ took those?” Impa jabbed a finger at him. “The ancient Sheikah relics?!”

“Eh,” Kohga shrugged. “I wouldn’t call them that. Actually, most of them were balls in giant gaming puzzles. You just dropped them down and watched them bounce into holes.”

Impa covered her face, screaming into her hands. “Purah and Robbie are gonna lose it when they hear about this.”

“What? What’s the big deal?” Kohga nestled back, throwing one arm behind his head. “Why can’t we disable the traps in the temple? It’s not like we’re really stealing anyway. That’s our temple out there, isn’t it? We can do what we want with it.”

“That is... technically true,” Zelda, reluctantly agreed. “This is the Yiga’s temple, and it is their decision how to handle it” But she looked uneasy saying that out loud too. “Are you sure your people are okay in there? We haven’t even begun to tell you what to expect.” She pulled out her Sheikah Slate, flipping through pictures and reports on the previous temples. “There’s usually monsters in there, and they seem to vary based on region. And it’s easy to get lost. Many doors require keys or some sort of secret mechanism to unlock. So far, each temple contained some sort of smaller arena about halfway through with a larger enemy guarding a chest there. And at the end there is an even more powerful enemy lying in wait.” She flipped the screen around, showing a shot of a boar, its massive tusks dominating the screen and crackling with electricity, blurring the photo around its edges.

“Those things are not to be underestimated,” Urbosa agreed. “That thing was put there for a reason--” she pointed towards the picture. She may not trust the guy, but she wouldn’t leave him without a genuine warning. “It will test not only your strength, but your resolve and quick thinking. There’s no way out of the arena once that fight’s been initiated.”

“Yeah yeah, we’re very much aware.” Kohga flicked his empty banana peel away and reached for another banana, and Zelda blinked at the discarded peel then back to Kohga. Wait, how did she miss him eating that? She was certain he had that mask on the whole time... “And we can very much handle it in there,” Kohga continued. “So, uh--” Kohga twirled a finger at the group standing before him-- “what are you all supposed to do here anyway?”

“Oh.” Zelda looked up from the banana, grasping to get back on track. It doesn’t matter that she’d never seen him lift that mask up to take a bite, not even once. Or any of the Yiga for that matter. None of them ever seemed to take those masks off-- No. Now was not the time. “That’s right.” Zelda looked back down to her slate, eyes flicking right to left as she read through it. “Normally, it is one of the Champions or Link who progresses through the temple, solving the puzzles, defeating the monsters, and clearing a way for the sage to safely make it through. Only after the more powerful enemy at the end is defeated does the way open up for the sage, allowing them to activate the temple’s power to keep Hyrule safe, for both my people and yours.”

“Oh yeah?” Sure. Sounds neat. “And how long has it been since we opened the temple again? Eugh!” Kohga jumped as Terrako scuttled up to him beeping. “Anyone know what that thing just said? And anyone wanna put it outside?” He nudged it away with his foot until Zelda stepped forward, scooping him up in her arms.

“About one hour,” Urbosa filled him in.

“Oh, we should be about--” Kohga paused, running the numbers under his breath-- “about halfway through that temple by now. So that one really cleared out all the monsters in the other temples, huh?” Kohga squinted at Link who stared him down. Well, he certainly didn’t look like much, did he? He wasn’t even half Sooga’s height _or_ width. Honestly, it seemed a little embarrassing for Calamity Ganon that he lost to that. “Yeah, Sooga’s usually the one who goes ahead and fights the big guys for us. Should be no problem. He should be done by--” he stopped, chewing slowing down under his mask. Wait. Sooga?

The others watched, awkward silence stretching on until Kohga ended it with a “Shit.” and abruptly poofed away, his banana falling to the ground with a splat.

“Uhhh.” Impa glanced around, along with everyone else in the tent. “What just happened to him?” They split off, searching for him, and Link motioned towards the entrance of the tent.

“Outside,” Urbosa said. “He’s heading for the temple.”

Zelda pushed past Urbosa and rushed out the door to see there, on the hills, a little red dot flailing its way towards the temple. “Master Kohga, wait!” she called, chasing after him. “Let us help you!” She turned over her shoulder as she ran. “Link!” And he nodded, taking off at a sprint towards the temple, Urbosa, Impa, Zelda, and Terrako not far behind.

Zelda huffed as they finally made it to the temple and Urbosa bent at the waist, trying to catch her breath. “Where’s Master Kohga?” Zelda said, spinning around. “I’ve lost sight of him.”

“There,” Urbosa nodded, “heading into the temple now.” And the two set off running again, out and breath and tired. 

As Zelda stepped into the alcove she gasped. A panel had been pried off from the floor, opening up to a dark staircase descending down into the earth and creating an accessible entrance that Yiga were wiggling up and down on like little busy ants. Master Kohga was marching further in, yelling for a footsoldier, tailed by Impa and Link and a distressed, beeping Terrako.

“Master Kohga,” Zelda called again as she and Urbosa finally made it to his side, but he wasn’t paying attention.

“Where's Sooga?! I need a guide here. Someone update me!” A footsolider rushed to his side, presenting him with a nearly complete map of the temple, certain traps and passageways marked or crossed out and different locations marked with a box.

“Yes, Master Kohga! Most of the monsters have been cleared out,” the footsoldier reported. “One injury. Yara had to retreat after we encountered something like... a giant eyeball, but she’ll recover. Some small chests are found here--” they indicated the boxes on Kohga’s map-- “but nothing major. In the room with the eye there was only one sort of weird, glowing table.”

“I don’t care about any of that stuff! I need to get to Sooga! He’s... being an idiot.” That man didn’t know the meaning of taking it slow. Kohga never even saw the man nap! One near death experience on his watch was more than enough. Kohga wasn’t gonna let it happen again, not over some dinky temple and certainly not after they survived the Calamity together. Even these kids seemed to be picking up on the urgency in Kohga’s voice and started looking worried.

“Well, let’s go then!” Zelda said. “We can come with you.”

“Right, what’s the fastest way to the final room?” Kohga demanded.

“The fastest route for someone of your... might, Master Kohga, and their--'' the footsoldier paused again, looking at Zelda, Link, and Urbosa-- “jumping skills would be right through the heart of the temple. We already cleared out most of the way!”

Kohga didn’t wait for more information, taking off into the temple. Other members of the Yiga bustled around them, clearing rooms out, hauling chests away, and building shortcuts. Blue crystals illuminated the rooms while inscriptions lined the floor and pedestals glowed with the same otherworldly, ancient power. Walls of solid, crystalized light blocked off certain pedestals and hallways, but the Yiga circumvented them, blinking from one side to the other or by dismantling the walls around them. Dark, deep pits with levitating platforms that slowly floated from one end to another were bypassed with temporary, wooden bridges thrown across them. 

“Out of my way! Master Kohga coming through!” And the members of the Yiga Clan rushed to the side, the group, led by Kohga, charging through empty room after empty room, their feet clamoring on the stone floor. The next room they burst into contained a smooth, solid pillar hanging from the ceiling, patterned with orange, swirling light. It hung down, pointing at another glowing table.

“Wait! Master Kohga!” Zelda called as Kohga ran right past the device. “This must be the room that had the eye enemy. And this--” she approached the pillar-- “must be the terminal the soldier mentioned.”

“Yeah, and my guys already took care of that eye! We don’t have time to play around with... whatever that is!” Kohga motioned desperately to the open door leading deeper into the temple. “Sooga’s in there!”

“And we will help him!” Zelda assured. “But in all the previous temples the item found in this room was vital to completing the rest of the temple.”

“And if your people aren’t finished clearing out this half of the temple,” Urbosa finished the thought, “we may need this.” 

And even that little knight was nodding along with them. Kohga groaned. “Fine. But make it quick!" Knowing Sooga he’d almost be at the final room by now. He crossed his arms, waiting impatiently by the door for everyone to finish playing around with that glowly pillar already.

“Well, that’s more ancient Sheikah tech alright,” Impa said, coming to stand beside Link and Zelda by the terminal while Urbosa searched the room for more.

“It resembles the terminals found in the Divine Beasts and the towers.” Zelda’s fingers traced along the rectangular indent on the face of the terminal. “I wonder...” she said quietly, slotting the Sheikah Slate into it. A perfect fit. 

With a chime, the terminal face rotated and the slate clicked into place. The lights on the pillar above pulsated in acknowledgement, changing from orange to blue like water dripping down a stalactite, and at the tip of the stone pillar, the light gathered, condensing into a single, solid, tear that dropped onto the Sheikah Slate below. The three crowded in even closer, craning to read the screen of the Sheikah Slate as it lit up.

**Sheikah Slate Authenticated**

**Upgrading Sheikah Slate**

**▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓**

**Camera Upgrade Complete:**

**The Inverted Eye**

“The Inverted Eye?” Zelda read aloud, and they all simultaneously turned to Kohga.

“What? Don’t look at me,” Kohga said. “I don’t know what that thing does!”

Link grabbed the slate from the terminal, opening up its new function while Terrako jumped up, taking its place, the processes repeating itself as another drop fell onto his eye. And he hopped down, drying off with a shake and taking off as he searched the room.

“The Inverted Eye,” Zelda hummed. “It must be Yiga related. Perhaps something relating to one of their techniques? Their skill with disguises? Or teleportation?”

“And the rest of the room’s been cleared out,” Urbosa announced. “The Yiga were thorough. Whatever this new upgrade is, it must be the tool we need for the rest of the temple.” Terrako beeped and whistled, running laps around her feet then scuttling off to the corner. Urbosa followed as Terrako hopped up onto a raised platform, beeping wildly as he pointed with a claw. “Hold on,” Urbosa said, “strike that. We’ve got something here. Looks like they missed something after all.” 

“What?” Kohga piped in again from the door. “Impossible.” They never miss anything!

“Well, Terrako says different.” Urbosa reached her hand out to where Terrako was waving and, instead of passing through the open air, it met something smooth, cold, and familiar. “We’ve got a chest here!”

“An invisible chest!” Zelda said, voice singing with excitement as she and Impa ran over to look. “And Terrako can see it!”

Urbosa felt around for the latch, chest eventually opening with a ‘click’. “Only a set of arrows inside,” she said. “But this is certainly new.”

Link laid a hand on Zelda’s shoulder, extending the Sheikah Slate in front of her to see, screen open to new Inverted Eye upgrade. “Amazing! On here the chest is fully visible too. This new function, it sees through illusions! To think, the Sheikah had the technology to not only make something invisible to the eye, but to see through that disguise as well!” She reached out and touched the chest, eyes sparkling as ideas ran through her head. “Perhaps it’s a trick of the light. Or some sort of polarization.” As Zelda mused, Link held the slate up and panned around the room, landing on Kohga as he leaned against the doorframe.

“Hey, don’t point that thing at me!” Kohga yelped, ineffectively covering his body with his hands.

Zelda turned their way, catching sight of the slate. “No, there... above the door.” She leaned in closer. “It’s an eye. An open eye. That’s strange.”

“Hey!” Kohga pulled their attention back. “Sure, arrows and hidden eyes. That’s all very interesting and nerdy but--” he threw his hand up to the door-- “ can we get going already? Sooga’s still waiting!” Zelda nodded and motioned to the rest of the group. Of course. It was time to get back on track. There was more at stake here.

The group plunged deeper into the temple, fewer Yiga and more monsters popping up the further they went. The rooms no longer glowed blue, but were only dimly illuminated by orange lights dotting the walls like constellations and spelling out ancient Sheikah text along the floor like whispers left there by the past. They came to a dark staircase, shadows engulfing them the further down they went and the prickly feeling of something lurking in that darkness raising the hairs on their neck. Any conversation died out with the hushed tension of what could be waiting for them in the temple. But they were only met with the screech and crackle of electric Keese that dropped from the ceiling.

The bottom of the staircase opened up to a circular room, darkness filling it from edge to edge. As Kohga took his first steps off the staircase, something in the darkness buzzed. The blue glow of an ancient battle axe, guardian spear, and guardian sword appeared, illuminating the guardian scout that drew all three simultaneously. And behind it, two more guardian scouts scuttled up, drawing identical weapons. Master Kohga charged right for them.

“Master Kohga!” Zelda called for what felt like the tenth time that day. And for the tenth time, he didn’t listen. “Everyone! We must help him! Attack the guardian scouts!”

“That man really is surprising. Three scouts at once?” Urbosa said. “Can he really handle that?”

They got their answer as, just before he reached them, Kohga disappeared, reappearing with a poof on the other side of them as he kept running for the door.

“Yeah, that seems more like him,” Impa said. “Okay, I’ve got the right one!” And the rest of the team descended on the guardian scouts, splitting off to conquer each one. Impa sped off for hers, a transparent clone of herself appearing at her side and falling into perfect synchronization with her. But she and her clone skidded to a stop before her guardian, their twin heads snapping up as the whirring of motors passed by and two flying guardians buzzed overhead. “Looks like we’ve got more incoming!”

“No no no! It’s no good!” Kohga shouted from the end of the room. “Door’s locked.”

Urbosa jumped back, dodging a swing of the battleaxe that went singing past her nose. “Not our focus at the moment!” she called.

“Sometimes the doors are tied to the monsters in the temple!” Zelda said. Link and Terrako clashed with the guardian scout before her, fiercely keeping it from getting near her. “Once all the monsters are defeated, the doors will unlock.”

“So what she’s saying is _come and help us!_ ” Impa stomped her feet at Kohga, her glowing clones mimicking her on either side.

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” 

“We thought it would be obvious!” Impa’s lecture was cut off with a gasp as the guardian in front of her was slammed to the floor, metal chassis groaning under the weight of the massive, spiked ball that had dropped from the ceiling on top of it. As the ball disappeared, the guardian weakly lifted its head, sparks flickering from its open gash, before collapsing to the ground, lifeless. Impa looked up to Kohga, standing on the other side, and she laughed in surprise. “Okay, that was actually impressive!”

Link jumped back, yanking his sword from his own guardian scout, sending it slumping to the floor too while a bolt from Urbosa fried her guardian, giving her enough time to finish it with her scimitar. 

“Just the drones to go now. Link!” And he nodded towards Urbosa, rushing up with his bow, bomb arrows in hand. Two quick shots and they were both sent spiraling to the ground with panicked beeping, where the rest of the team could finish them off. As the debris cleared, they were left standing, catching their breath in the dark over the smoking corpses of the guardians.

“Hrgh, come on!” Kohga huffed, struggling against the door. “This temple’s busted. The door’s still locked!”

“That _is_ strange,” Zelda admitted, looking around the room. “I don’t see any more enemies to defeat. Are we certain all of them are dead?”

Impa kicked the guardian in front of her, waiting for it to move. “Yup. Definitely dead.”

“Okay, everyone spread out. We must be missing something,” Zelda said, sending everyone across the room.

Kohga stayed by the door, heaving against it. Any team of Yiga could have this door dismantled in a matter of minutes. Or just pop to the other side! Yeah, he’d pass on being a goody little hero if this is what it meant. 

“I’m not so sure we have to rush,” Urbosa said, letting the guardian corpse she was examining fall back onto the floor. “If these things--” Urbosa nudged the guardian-- “were still here and that door is still locked, then there’s no way Sooga could have passed through here already.”

Kohga had to scoff. Please. Who did she think she was dealing with here? “Hah! No, he’s in there. He’s taking an alternate route. There’s always another way. Unused hallways, rafters where they don’t bother to put anything, areas where they store their little surprise traps. You can skip right over all this stuff. What? I told you we were professionals. So--” he flicked his hands-- “keep searching!” And he turned back towards the door with a hum. He was busy contemplating his next brilliant plan-- which consisted of grabbing that ancient battleaxe and bashing the door in-- when Link approached. 

“Uhhh, yeah,” Kohga sized Link up. “No offense, but if I can’t get this door moving, neither can you. Those arms are like noodles compared to Sooga’s.” Link didn’t answer, just held up the Sheikah Slate, eyes furrowing in thought for a second before he lowered it, pulled out a bow, and nocked an arrow. “Hey hey hey! Woah! Not in the face!” Kohga raised his hands up. “Is this because of the arm comment? I didn’t mean it! I’m sure they’re very manly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, has Link finally had enough? Is this the chapter where Link snaps? Find out next time!


	5. The Inverted Eye: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Link is our hero.. he cant just shoot a man point blank, can he? ;)

Link let the arrow go, sending it sailing over Kohga and sticking solidly in the wall above him. The room suddenly lit up in blue, and, from behind him, Kohga heard the ‘click’ of a door unlocking. “Oh.”

“Link! You did it!” Zelda rushed over, and Link held up the Sheikah Slate for her to see. “Oh, another eye above the door. The lock this time wasn’t tied to the enemies, but the illusion! How interesting!”

“That explains the chest with the arrows too,” Urbosa said.

Kohga cleared his throat loudly. “Again with the nerdy stuff. Come on come on, let’s go let’s go let’s go!” he said, once again rushing everyone out the door.

They went deeper into the temple, every room taking them lower into the mountain. Now that they knew the logic of the temple, they were progressing, making good time. But it didn’t feel fast enough to Kohga. This place was confusing with rooms shrouded in darkness and illusions, obscuring the way to go at every turn. And Sooga had already been facing off against who knows what for who knows how long! Why’d he have to be so dedicated? Damn it, but that was also his best quality!

Kohga led the charge into every room, bowling down any enemies that got in the way and hoping the next door would open up to show him Sooga. He left the little puzzles to Link and Zelda. They seemed to enjoy them anyway. Another room and Kohga was already sprinting through the door frame when a hand shot out, yanking him back by the arm.

“Hey! What is this--” Kohga stumbled back a few steps, finally looking down to see why Link had stopped him. A steep pit stretched from wall to wall of the room, echoing and groaning with the promise of certain death at the bottom of it, and Kohga had been a couple steps from walking right off. “Phew, thanks kid.” He looked to Link, who had diverted his fall. “I was almost done for.”

Impa walked to the edge of the pit peering down into its blank void. “And I don’t see those floating platforms like before. How are we supposed to get across this one?”

Kohga huffed, exit just barely in sight on the other side of the room. Well, he could be over there in an instant, but, and if he was being honest, he might need their help and that slate to stand any chance of saving Sooga. Mulling through his thoughts, Kohga almost didn’t notice when Link, slate up to his face, marched straight past him and towards the edge of the pit. “Hey, woah. Woah woah woah!” Was the kid seriously gonna walk himself right off the edge? NOW? He lunged forward, but wasn’t fast enough to reach him as Link’s foot came down into the darkness of the pit. And then-- praise be to Calamity Ganon-- he didn’t watch the kid’s body plunge down that hole with their one guide out of here! Instead, he floated.

And Link? He just turned back and smiled, pointing at the Sheikah Slate at them a he stood, suspended in the air.

“A secret path, of course!” Zelda fearlessly ran forward, Link’s arms instinctively coming out to catch her, just in case. “The Sheikah Slate can reveal the way,” she said. “Everyone come here, and stay close!”

And Zelda did mean close. The path wasn’t wasn’t built for the heft of a Yiga soldier, and it certainly wasn’t built for one to be sharing it with three kids, one robot, and one seven-foot tall Gerudo. Zelda insisted they all hold hands for safety too. So now, here Kohga was, ass to Urbosa, Impa clinging to his waist, and holding hands with the princess of Hyrule while they all slowly waddled over a bottomless pit to certain death. Fun!

Oh, and those two kids were enjoying it too.

“Incredible!” Zelda was marveling the whole way, peeking over Link’s shoulder as he led them across. “Imagine what could be done with illusionary tech of this capability.”

“Actually not what’s on my mind right now.” Impa’s voice was muffled as she was squeezed against Kohga.

“Hey, you think this is my idea of a good time either? You’re not usually the type I have pressed up against me.”

“Please don’t say that!”

Finally, they shuffled over to the other side, all collapsing away from each other as they got back on solid ground. “Perhaps it’d be better to go a bit slower now,” Urbosa suggested. And Kohga begrudgingly agreed.

They pressed onward, wary of any more nasty surprises. But they were getting close now. They had to be. Kohga’s impatience was getting stronger as they passed through more dark rooms, it all boiling over in the next room they entered as Kohga threw back his head with a groan. The latest door opened up into an empty, circular room with five equispaced, blank doors in every direction. A Labyrinth. Of course. Of course!

“Oh, come on!” Kohga threw his arms into the air. “I don’t have time for this!” Sooga was waiting! He even turned towards Link and Zelda now, pleading. He hated to admit it, but he could really use their help right now. They had to get to Sooga.

Zelda met Kohga’s eyes, her own full of sympathy. She nodded to him. A promise. “Link?” she asked, voice focused. “Anything on the Sheikah Slate?” He held it up for her, panning around the room so she could see. “Hand signs,” she said aloud, as they turned. Each door was marked with a different, invisible hand sign etched into the stone, and in the center of them all it read “To disappear reveals the way.”

“Wait a second,” Impa said slowly, stepping forward. She pulled the slate towards her, taking a closer look. “I know those signs. Those are Sheikah.” She turned to Kohga, mind already working. “To disappear. You know that one?”

“Oh yeah, easy.” And Kohga and Impa’s hands moved together, mirroring each other as they ran through the same signs, the sequence ending as they both disappeared with a puff, reappearing in the same spot a few moments later. Their eyes widened as they met again, and Impa turned towards Zelda. Yes! That was it!

“We got it!” Impa called. “First hand signal is above that door. Let’s go!”

With the riddle solved, they ran through the doors, twisting and turning through the right sequences until finally-- finally they came through on the other side. They came out into a grand room made of smooth, dark stone, filled only with a staircase before them. Orange lights led the way, leading down to an imposing door, lock and chain sitting on the ground in front of it, one, clean cut severing its links.

“This is it. Everyone on your guard,” Urbosa announced, unsheathing her scimitar.

Kohga was already running ahead.

Kohga bursts through the door and into the arena and relief washed over him. There he was! There was Sooga, still standing and everything! Kohga could almost cry. Maybe he was. No one could prove anything with that mask. Sooga, that stubborn brute! Just as he thought, he was already in here and fighting the… the what, though? Kohga glanced around at the empty room and for half a second thought maybe Sooga managed to kill the thing after all. But Sooga was still there, hunched forward, one hand clutched at his side, and panting heavily, but his other hand still held his sword. And his eyes were on guard, darting up and down the room… but nothing was there.

“Sooga you big idiot!” Kohga yelled across the arena. “How dare you do this to your Kohga! Don’t you know that I can’t lose you again!”

At the sound of Kohga’s voice, Sooga turned, looking away, and Kohga smiled under his mask. But from behind him, Link shot into the room, coming out of nowhere. He raced forward, sword held above his head as the sharp clang of metal colliding with metal rang out into the room. He made his stand, planted firmly in front of Sooga, one hand wiedling that blade and the other hand holding the Sheikah Slate up as he deflected something that had been heading Sooga’s way. Kohga actually owed him one, now. A big one. But for now, his priority was Sooga.

Kohga rushed forward, looping an arm around Sooga, his body gratefully slumping onto him and suppressing a groan of pain as Kohga held him up. “Master Kohga,” Sooga said, voice strained as Kohga led him out of the line of fire. “I’m sorry. I failed you. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Shut up. I’m just glad you’re alright. Never split like that again!”

“Yes, Master Kohga.”

“And you’re in big trouble too!”

“Yes… Master Kohga.”

Kohga helped Sooga to the entrance of the arena, Sooga dragging the whole time, breathing heavy and labored. He dropped him off by Zelda, lingering on the fringes of the fight, and propped him up carefully against the wall. “Stay here. That’s an order.” And Sooga weakly nodded, but still straightened himself up, gripping his sword.

“I will stay here… and protect the princess.” Uh huh. Sure. As if Sooga was capable of protecting anyone at all in this state. But Kohga let him keep his pride and turned back to the fight. He was going to take pleasure in beating this thing after what it did to Sooga.

The rest of the group was already deep in the fight, Link leading the charge like a true royal knight. He’d use that sword to bring the monster to its knees, or whatever it is this thing had, Kohga couldn’t see it. Then, with a nonverbal cue, he’d motion the rest of them in, everyone descending on it to attack while Urbosa would stun it with her lightning. And when Link gave the signal again, they’d spring back to safety, letting him take over. Kohga had to hand it to him. He did pretty well, considering one hand was tied behind his back by holding up that slate. And the others, they knew just what to watch for, seamlessly following his commands when he gave them without speaking a word. Kohga waited for the next round, seemingly gearing up for another one of his special, metal ball attacks, but this time several puffs of smoke appeared around his head and set of smaller, spiked balls materialized and orbited around him. They were much quicker than their big counterparts, whirring through the air with nothing but a flick of a wrist. And then he brought them down on his enemy from all directions, wrenching a twisted, pained cry from whatever it was. That was for Sooga!

When the thing finally died it was obvious. Link lept back, the rest following suit as a haunting screech warbled from the empty space in the center of the room. As the echoes of its dying scream faded out, the whole room changed. The room lit up, light changing from a foreboding orange, to a light, free blue, only specks of orange light left dotting the walls like flowers amongst a blue sky. They could see. And in the center of the room, a dancing, pillar or blue light rose from the floor.

“And good riddance!” Kohga yelled, flipping off the empty room with both hands. Everyone else let him have it.

With the fight over, Link sheathed his sword, running back to Zelda on the edge of the room, Zelda already assuring him that she was fine. And Kohga did the same, making his way over to Sooga one hand against the wall, holding himself up.

Kohga wrapped Sooga in his arms, squeezing a wheeze out of the other man and taking a moment to appreciate how good it was to still be able to hold him in his arms. This was the second time he thought he might lose this. But quickly, he pulled away again before the others could notice and played it cool. When he let go, that’s when he started yelling. “You are grounded! No more missions, no more sparring, and absolutely no fighting until you’re recovered or you’ll never be okay again!” Kohga crossed his arms.

“Master Kohga, I have to stand guard--” Sooga’s sentence choked off with another wheeze as Kohga poked him in the side.

“You were saying?”

“Master--” another wheeze.

“Oh, and I am not letting you out of my sight! Understand?”

Sooga only weakly nodded.

“Good!” Kohga paused a beat. “Thank the Calamity you’re still okay. Do you have any idea what you put me through?”

“Alright.” Urbosa raised her voice, drawing everyone’s attention. “Is everyone okay? Any injuries?”

“Yeah, this idiot. We need to get Sooga back to camp.” Sooga groaned quietly. “Now.”

Urbosa nodded her agreement. “I know a way. There.” She motioned towards the light. “The same thing appeared in my temple. It’s like a short range version of the towers. Take him into that light, and you’ll be transported to the entrance of the temple. It sounds strange, I know.”

Sure it did, but Kohga was already dragging Sooga into the light, bodies shimmering and disappearing before Urbosa could even finish talking.

***  
It was late when the group finally got out of the temple. Yiga soldiers had met them at the entrance, carrying Sooga off to get treated. Kohga had followed. It was his duty as Kohga to ensure the safety of all his people, after all! But after the soldiers had politely told him that he was… kind of… sort of… in the way? And that they couldn’t do their jobs with him hovering over them demanding to Sooga’s status, Kohga had excused himself to go take care of all his other very important duties. Now, he sat around the fire with the rest of the group, winding down after the stress of the temple. Zelda leaned against Link, the two swiping through the Sheikah Slate together excitedly. Link pointed to the screen, signing with one hand and Zelda gasped, bouncing in her seat and tugging the Sheikah Slate closer to see. Impa roasted some mushrooms over the fire, gently nudging Terrako away with her foot as he scuttled around, reaching up with his claws to grab at it.

“Hey, cut it out,” Impa grumbled, toeing him away again. “It’s mushrooms, you can’t even eat it-- Hey!” Terrako managed to wrap a tiny claw around her stick, and Impa yanked it back. He beeped, short and defiant. “Oh you would say that wouldn’t you?” Another beep. “Okay fine, one piece, but I’m telling you, it won’t do anything for you.” She tore off a crumb, dropping it on the ground in front of Terrako who leaned down and stared. He beeped once, quietly, and Urbosa burst into laughter.

While this went on, light footfalls approached, so quiet Kohga was the only one who noticed before Sooga was standing directly behind them. “Hey,” Kohga said, his voice a warning. “You better have been cleared to be out here walking around.”

Sooga nodded. “I am.” But as he slowly lowered himself down onto the bench beside Kohga, he could still hear him groan.

“Well,” Ubrosa said, looking up, “glad to see you’re okay.”

“Sooga!” Zelda sat up. “Have your injuries been treated? Are you in need of any medical supplies here? If the Yiga Clan is in need in any way I can arrange for shipments to be sent from Hyrule.”

“Our supplies are… adequate. Thank you.” was all Sooga said.

“Oh! And you must not have heard about the temple since you were recovering. The entire temple has been cleared now! It is just up to the Yiga and your sage to open the final room and activate the temple’s power. Normally, this is done with some sort of instrument and a song that has been passed down for generations. Sometimes it is relevant to the theme of the temple. Do you know any instruments?”

Sooga shook his head, but Zelda’s face was already lighting up as she remembered more.

“We also figured out the function of that terminal, see?” She grabbed the slate from Link, holding it up for Sooga to look. “The function is called the Inverted Eye. It can see through illusions.” She waved the camera, pointing it all around. “Of course, there are no illusions to see out here,” she lowered the slate, looking a little embarrassed. “But it seems the illusion can be used in a number of ways, from a single chest to concealing entire paths! Though, we’ve yet to discover how the illusions themselves work. And we’re not quite sure what its full capabilities are yet, but the possibilities are very exciting! There may even be more, yet uncovered rooms of the temple! If we could figure out how to replicate this tech, it could be used all across Hyrule. We’re going to need a lot more data.”

Sooga sat straight up, quiet and rigid. When the princess’s speech finally came to an end, he glanced around at the other members of the group for some clue of how to respond. Link only waved back. After a too-long pause he finally managed an awkward, “That is all very… interesting.” Kohga nearly burst out laughing.

“Here, would you like to see how it works?” Zelda, it seems, was not deterred, and Sooga nodded stiffly at her offer, But his eyes widened as Zelda actually got up and shoved the Sheikah Slate in front of him. He turned to Kohga for help, but he just shook his head. Nah. This was his punishment for making him worry all day.

“And with this we could see the symbols above the doors! Do you know how long that disappearing technique has been in the Sheikah for?”

“I do not.”

“But you recognize it too, don’t you?”

“I do.”

Kohga let the princess pour over the Sheikah Slate, all cozy next to Sooga, and watched him flounder through their conversation for just a while longer. Only eventually did he decide to bail him out. “Sooga should probably get some rest early tonight,” he said with a clap on Sooga’s shoulder. “Medics orders.” And Sooga took the out gratefully.

“That’s right. I’ll be heading to bed now.” Sooga stood, and Kohga stood with him. He nodded to everyone. “Good night.”

“Yeeeah, I’m gonna sleep now too,” Kohga said with a yawn and a stretch. But he reached down, grabbing a quick roasted banana snack before he took off with a “Stay fresh” and a wave.

The pair walked away, Kohga leading them out of earshot of the fire before he stopped, finding them some privacy as they stepped off the path. “You scared me today!” Kohga said, voice hushed.

“I am sorry, Master Kohga. I should have been strong enough to defeat the monster--”

“No no no, enough with that. You’re still my best lackey. And I can’t go losing you for a second time, alright? I need you.” Kohga paused, glancing back at the group by the fire. “Okay, now pretend to say goodnight to me, walk off, then meet me at my tent. Got it? We can’t let them catch on, can we?” The royal family already knew too much about them as is. And now that they were helping them move they were everywhere, snooping into their business.

Sooga nodded, voice serious as he said. “Yes, Master Kohga.” He bent, a little shallower than usual, turned 180 degrees away from Kohga, and walked away. He lingered in the shadows, waiting a few minutes for Kohga to reach his tent before silently sneaking past, slipping in the tent as well, completely unnoticed.

“Did anyone watch you?” Kohga whispered.

“No, Master Kohga.”

“You sure? That princess has always got her eye on us.”

“I am certain.”

“Good. Then we can finally see. I’m tired of all these shadows today.” Kohga lit a lantern, washing the whole tent in light.

From the fire, Urbosa, Zelda, Link, and Impa all exchanged a look before slowly turning back to Kohga’s tent, two dark, distinctive silhouettes clearly visible in the lantern light. Zelda gently pet Terrako, who had snuggled up in her lap, but said nothing.

“Looks like those two are together,” Urbosa said, finally voicing their collective thoughts. She took another bite of her banana. These things were actually good. Maybe the Yiga were onto something. “I was wondering...”

“Well, they are making it a bit obvious now,” Zelda said, hesitantly.

Link simply continued digging a knife into some palm wood, carving away.

Impa glanced from Urbosa to Zelda and then back to the tent. Her eyes widened, and she shot up, knocking her plate to the ground. “Wait what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Sooga! Act normal! *is as gay as a guy can be*  
> So how long can they keep this up? Though I guess it looks like they failed already...


	6. Summer Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this stuff and sticking with us T__T We're so glad you're enjoying it!

Finally alone together, Sooga padded across the wooden floor of Kohga’s tent, the only tent so far that had such a luxury. But it was only the best for their master! It came fully furnished with desks, food, and lanterns, and in the center of it was Kohga’s bed, which was really more of a pile of plushy blankets and pillows than a proper bed. But it looked amazing right now to Sooga. He removed his swords as he limped over and sat down in it, crossed-legged, finally letting his body slump in exhaustion. But soon the soft glow of the lantern was blocked. Sooga looked up to see Kohga stepped in front of him, arms crossed and judging him.

“This is your own fault, you know that right?” Kohga said.

“Yes, Master Kohga.”

“Just checking. Alright. Come on then. Show me, big guy. Get those badonkas out.” 

Sooga hesitated, but a direct order from Master Kohga was still a direct order... even if it was done in the privacy of his own tent. And even if it included the word ‘badonkas’. Carefully, he slipped out of the sleeves of his uniform, sucking in a breath as his body stretched painfully to get it off. He undid the top half of his uniform, letting it hang down to expose his chest, painted all over in greens, blues, and purples. Somehow Kohga’s mask looked even more judging now.

Finally, Kohga sighed, grabbing a candle and setting it down between them as he sat next to Sooga. He reached out a gloved hand, Sooga twitching away as it brushed across a sore spot on his stomach. Though, everything was a sore spot by now. 

“You would have told me if anything was broken, right?” Only silence followed from Sooga. Yeah, probably not. But nothing looked broken in Kohga’s professional opinion. That was a relief at least. “You know, maybe Urbosa was on to something at the oasis. Don’t make me put you on a leash after all. You have to take it slow.”

“Maybe when we are alone again, sir.”

“Oh-ho kinky.” Kohga poked Sooga’s chest, and he winced again. “But not tonight. You’re a total mess. Get some rest.” And that was an order too. “If we keep working hard tomorrow, maybe we can get rid of those kids faster.” And by ‘we’ he meant the footsoldiers. “And we could get rid of Urbosa too. Especially of Urbosa.” He put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his palms. And that meant the sooner they could get out of this stupid tent too. Who’s idea was fabric walls? For his clan? Or for him, the unbeatable, burly, chief of them all? No no no. They needed something more than this.

“Alright, come on.” Kohga blew out the candle and removed his mask, tossing it to the side of the bed. He reached up, removing Sooga’s as well, smiling at the face he knew underneath. “I said it’s time to get some rest.” 

And Kohga didn’t leave Sooga much of a choice, snuggled up to his lap, hands around his waist. Sooga did the only thing he could do and laid down with him, Kohga immediately moving in to leech off his body heat. And he let him, careful not to grunt in pain if Kohga squeezed too hard around his bruised body. He’d rather have this. After some time in the darkness together, his deep voice broke the silence. “Do you think this was a bad idea?” Sooga said.

“Master Kohga doesn’t have bad ideas.”

“What about the banana bathtub?”

“Master Kohga hasn’t had a bad idea since the banana bathtub.” Not that Kohga didn’t think about it too. Well, not about the banana bathtub part. That was a fluke. But if this truly was a good idea. It was something he chewed over long past when Sooga fell asleep. The poor guy must have been exhausted by now anyway. Sure, they denounced Calamity Ganon once he started sucking out the Yiga’s souls. That was kind of a deal breaker. But really, hadn’t that always been their goal, to bring Ganon back? And look at them now. Thousands of years of tradition and buildup and work, and he was the Kohga that threw it all out the window. They were thieves and tricksters without any purpose and with a decision to make. They got their supplies from raids. They stole their food from markets. They drove people away from the desert. Could they really be merchants and farmers and allies one day?

Kohga sighed, turning over to face Sooga and stared at him in the dark, listening to his light breathing. It was a miracle he was still with him after everything that happened with the Calamity. But there he was, still here, his second in command wrapped up in Kohga’s arm.

Yeah... It was worth it. Kohga may be throwing away their old traditions, but he was also the only one that was there when Calamity Ganon was finally revived. None of the other Kohgas could say that. It was time to find a new direction for them and make this their new home after 10,000 years of being outcasts. 

In her own tent, Zelda laid across her cot, staring up at the ceiling too. Terrako was curled up at her feet, tentacles wrapped around itself like a cat, powered down for the night while Urbosa slept on the other side of the room and Impa tapped away at her Sheikah Slate in her own cot, face illuminated blue by the screen. Zelda turned over everything that happened today in her mind. In a matter of minutes they found out more about the Yiga than had been known for years. They had families. Well, of course they did. It made sense when you thought about it, and she felt silly for not thinking about it sooner. To keep a clan alive there had to be children, community, family. Yet they managed to keep it hidden for so long. She turned, looking at the tent around her. And all this, the entire campsite that sprung up around them and the temple doors being pried opened. Everything happened so fast, so efficiently, more than they had given the Yiga credit for. Everyone knew their role and knew what to do. She barely even saw Kohga give a direct order, and yet, everything went smoothly.

Zelda rolled over again, and from the glow of the Sheikah Slate she could see Urbosa shift around in her bed. “Urbosa?” She hummed her acknowledgment from across the room. “What do you know about the Yiga?”

Now she had Urbosa’s attention, and she propped herself up on an elbow. “That depends. What do you want to know?”

“Their culture, their history, anything. I feel as though I know nothing about them.”

Urbosa pursed her lips. “Well, for years they’ve been causing us trouble in the desert. Attacking Gerudo soldiers, ambushing merchants, stealing goods. Even impersonating me and trying to assassinate you. They were criminals and troublemakers who liked to hide in caves. But beyond that--” Urbosa shook her head, not having much more to offer. "We rarely met under any other circumstances."

“Well, I can tell you about their history,” Impa added, looking up from her slate. “Long ago they used to be Sheikah. Half of us decided to remain loyal, and the others, well, you know. They broke off. Became enemies to the royal family, and they started worshipping Calamity Ganon! I mean, that’s how it was anyway. Kind of hard to believe this--” she scooched to the edge of her cot, dangling her feet over the edge as she gestured all around-- “is what it’s like now.” Calamity Ganon was gone now and with it, the Yiga’s whole thing. Everyone was working hard to make sure it stayed that way, and with this temple, that meant the Yiga technically were too. Why, though? Maybe they really did have a change of heart. Maybe they feared Ganon's wrath. Maybe they just wanted to switch to the winning side. Impa shrugged. “I don’t know why. Who knows what Kohga’s thinking.”

Impa’s slate beeped, and she looked down, eyes flicking from right to left as she read. “Hey, but listen to this. I kept thinking about it, and something seemed weird about that temple. I was doing some calculations and sent some pictures of the temple and the ancient text to Purah and Robbie, and something doesn’t add up. Check this out: the temple is older than the Yiga Clan itself!” 

Zelda was sitting up in her bed now, eyes wide curiosity. “Wow, that’s incredible!”

“Right? I think I’ll pay that temple another visit and do some investigating.” 

Zelda nodded back, confident. “And I will join you!” That was all she needed to hear. The Sheikah and the Yiga used to be one, but were not totally separated. The Gerudo lived next door to them for decades yet knew nothing about them. For years, the Yiga clan has been a mystery. No scientific papers on them. No books. No outsiders allowed. Nothing. All they knew about was how they came to be and why but nothing on their daily life or their culture. They were people with one of the most ancient histories in Hyrule but with the most mystery and distance. She was going to change that! Now that she offered them a place in Hyrule she wanted to learn as much about them as she could!

Impa cleared her throat. “And about the Yiga... I mean, we do know one thing about them.”

“What’s that?” Zelda looked eager to hear.

“Sooga’s hot. I mean, look at him!” Impa held up the Sheikah Slate to show Zelda, flicking through some pictures. “Ugh, why does he have to be like that?” 

“Impa!” 

“Come on, it’s true!”

“T-that doesn't matter! When did you take those photos? You must delete them immediately!”

“You know you don’t want me to.”

Urbosa rolled back over in her cot, just letting them go on without comment. Her tastes were a bit different, after all.

Meanwhile, outside the cover of the tents, Link sat around the fire, joining some of the Yiga on their nightly guard duty. He watched as they chattered away, slicing bananas to be cooked up as chips, their sweet smell wafting towards him in the evening breeze. He glanced around, and when no one was watching, he swiped one out of the pan and tossed it into his mouth, chewing slowly. Good. But he could do better.

The happy chatter of the Yiga cut off as Link leapt up, and they watched him go, running off into the camp, only to return a few minutes later, arms full of ingredients. With one hand, he shooed away the footsoldier in front of the pan who paused, looked him up and down, and stepped aside. Link gave him a reassuring thumbs up in return as he stepped up to the pan and dumped his ingredients down, getting to work. The rest of the Yiga looked unconvinced. 

In the pan, Link dumped Tabantha wheat, eggs, cane sugar, butter, milk, wildberries, and, of course, more bananas. The soldiers craned their necks forward and watched it bubble and cook, eyes following it as Link scooped it out of the pan and onto a plate, topping it with a few more fresh slices of bananas and berries. Finally done, he grinned with pride, holding out the plate to the nearest soldier who took it with suspicion. Pinching the pancake between two fingers, he flopped it around in the air and looked to Link who only nodded enthusiastically. Finally, he took the plunge, sliding it up under his mask to take a bite, all other eyes on him as he chewed. He stilled, then after a moment he jumped up too, holding his plate out for more, followed by the rest of them excitedly crowding around for a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for our weekly question.............who here would accept a banana pancake from Link (do not disappoint him)?


	7. Royal Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again you guys leave the best comments, and we love them so much T__T <3 THANK YOU!!!

More Yiglings came speeding by Zelda’s tent in the morning, hands outstretched as they raced after Terrako. Others dug around in the bushes, stumbling after frogs, squealing with excitement and shock when they actually caught one. “It’s slimy!” one of them yelled gleefully causing another one of them to scream in horror. They had never seen these before in the desert. “Look!” The Yigling reached over, and the one that screamed made a break for it, quickly pursued by their laughing friends.

Zelda sat, watching it all from a crate in front of her tent, furiously making sketches and taking notes in her notebook. She wasn’t going to miss anything this time! She was determined. She would get to know the Yiga Clan, starting with these small ones no one had ever seen before! Link stood at her side, Inverted Eye rune open on the Sheikah Slate as he pointed it all around, zooming in on a nearby group of footsoldiers. Then he pivoted as older members of the Yiga marched past them, carrying baskets of foraged fruits and vegetables, and a team of them even hauled in a freshly hunted mountain goat. They side-eyed the pair as they passed, unease in their look, but without any direct orders from Kohga and Sooga, they let their new guests stay.

Then, in an instant, Sooga appeared in the middle of the camp, and Zelda gasped. Still. That _still_ got her. “Drill!” his rumbling voice rang out, and, almost as quickly as he appeared, all the Yiglings in the area disappeared, one small frog hopping away from where it was dropped on the ground. Sooga scanned the area carefully then nodded, pleased with the result. “At ease.” And the Yiglings popped back in, right where they left.

Now, Sooga turned his head to Zelda and Link, startled eyes staring back. “And you.” He pointed at Link who was holding the Sheikah Slate up to him. “Stop that.” Link pointedly stared closer at the screen. Nothing interesting. Fine. Slowly, he lowered the slate. “Good. And where are the others?” Sooga didn’t want them snooping around the camp unsupervised. 

“Oh, Revali has taken Vah Medoh back to Rito Village after doing some thorough checks. And Urbosa and Impa are by the stream,” Zelda answered. “They’re washing up after yesterday.” The answer seemed to satisfy Sooga because he didn’t push further.

From across the way, Kohga finally came stumbling out of his tent, yawning and rubbing at the eye on his mask. He smacked his lips and looked around, one hand untwisting the suit on his backside. Damn thing always gave you wedgies in the morning. Oh. His head perked up. But that smelled like breakfast! That he could do. He followed the scent, coming to a low table already adorned with a full breakfast and cushions for sitting, which Kohga gladly planted his ass on. Zelda, sensing her opportunity, rushed over to take a seat opposite Kohga. She’d already eaten-- Link caught them some fish from Deya Lake-- but she was here, armed with her notebook and ready to learn. 

“Good morning, Master Kohga!”

“Mhh?” Kohga said, mouth already full of tea and still half awake. Oh, right. The Princess was here as his guest of honor. 

“I had hoped I could ask you some questions!” Zelda beamed, and Kohga blinked at her, squinting under the enthusiasm of that smile. How was she this cheery this early in the morning? “For research purposes, I mean, for the temple!”

Yeah, Kohga didn’t like the sound of that. He eyed her warily, but a palm leaf topped with a banana omelet, banana chips, and their newly learned, banana and wildberry pancakes was slid in front of Kohga. Okay, that was better. Now, he could deal with this. He rested his head on his palm as he looked at Zelda and jabbed his fork into a pancake. “What kind of questions?”

Oh! Zelda straightened up, excited to get this far, and flipped through her notebook. Okay, she would start with something easy. “How many Yiga Clan members are there?”

“That is classified.” And Zelda jumped again, Sooga suddenly there, standing at Kohga’s right-hand side. Her cheeks turned red.

“O-oh! Okay. You don’t have to answer any of these, of course. Do let me know if any of them are too invasi--” Zelda stopped, looking down at Kohga’s plate. Already, huge bites were missing from his omelet. She looked back up, and Kohga was still chewing _with_ his mask on. How did she keep missing this? She cleared her throat. “Too invasive,” she finished. Surely the Sheikah and Yiga should have the same characteristic, right? Same white hair and red eyes? Zelda had thought that now that they are allies, friends, even, some of them would take their masks off around them, but no one did, not even while they ate. It also made it a whole lot harder to get an accurate count of them when they all looked identical. Though, Zelda mused, that part was probably intentional. She furiously scribbled all of her revelations down in the notebook.

“Alright then. Next question.” Zelda smiled, shaking off Sooga's closed off response. “Your ability to disguise yourselves is amazing! Not even the Sheikah have that ability anymore. How does your illusion technique work--”

“Classified.”

Zelda looked up. Sooga again. And by the time she looked back to Kohga even more of that omelet was gone. She pouted a little. “That is fine, of course.” Her eyes ran up and down her notebook, searching for something that would be Sooga-approved. “Then how about this one? Are there any traditional Yiga instruments? Do you know any clan members that play something?” And Zelda smiled as Kohga and Sooga looked at each other, no one immediately shutting her down this time.

“Eh.” Kohga shrugged, and Zelda’s face fell again. “Don’t think so. We’re not so much into little flutes or harps or other whatchamacallits.”

“Oh.” Zelda slumped, propping her head up on her hands. That could be a problem. And in the meantime Kohga’s whole meal had somehow disappeared, and she was no closer to solving that mystery either! 

Kohga got up, patting his belly in satisfaction, more awake now that he’d eaten, with a footsoldier already popping in to take Kohga’s palm leaf and cutlery away before they even left the table. Zelda got up too, following behind him. She flipped through the pages of her notebook once more, landing on another question to ask. “Oh, and what about the bananas?”

“They are nutritious, versatile, rather cheap, and easy to store under certain conditions!” Sooga barked from behind them both, and Kohga laughed as Zelda jumped. He kept doing this.

“Oh! Y-yes, thank you!” Zelda started writing while Link jogged to catch up with the group, sticking close to Zelda as they left camp.

“And they make you strong! How else would a Yiga maintain a body like this?” Kohga said, reaching over to squish Sooga’s sculpted thigh. Was he saying that all Yiga had a physique like Sooga’s? Zelda wrote that down. “Of course,” continued Kohga, “even Sooga hasn’t reached _this_ level of perfection, though.” Kohga winked, though they couldn’t see it, and swept a hand over his own body now, Sooga nodding along in agreement. Zelda wrote even faster.

The group ended their little hike, Kohga stopping them at the edge of the cliff overlooking the tropical forest full of wide leaves, humid air, and palm trees. He intended to look around their new place today. Yesterday they were all a little busy with the temple and Sooga throwing himself into danger yet again. But now, Sooga was on a short leash. Metaphorically speaking! They still hadn’t done that one yet. No more scouting runs for that boy.

“Master Kohga,” Zelda said, lifting her nose out of her notebook, “Urbosa told me that your father was the leader of the Yiga before you. Is that right? She mentions that she saw him once when she was a child, and her mother was still chief of Gerudo town.” Zelda glanced nervously at Sooga, but he let Kohga answer for himself this time.

“Yeah, that’s right. One of the best we had.”

“And his name was... also Master Kohga?”

“Yup.”

Oh! So it was just like the royal family passing down the name Zelda! Their families had some similarities after all, then! Only theirs came with a lot more sneaking around and illusions and... bananas. Zelda was starting to get the hang of this. “So then one day your child will be the leader of the Yiga Clan and go by the same name?”

His _what?_ Kohga’s eyes went wide, and he doubled over, question having swerved in and caught him in the gut. Kohga choked, hands on his knees as he coughed and sputtered on nothing, Sooga desperately patting his back to help.

“Master Kohga!” Zelda looked concerned, and even Link took a step forward. “Are you alright? I know a maneuver for choking, if needed!” Kohga held up a hand, stopping her right there. No, by the Calamity, no, please don’t do that on him!

“O-oh, hey!” Kohga managed to get out between coughs. “What’s that?” Even more coughing. “A hot footed frog?!”

Zelda and Link turned around, and... well, yes. There was a frog in the grass. It hopped forward once then croaked.

“It is! They are native to this region and quite common, but don’t worry. They’re not a danger. In fact, hot-footed frogs are actually very--” Zelda’s voice cut off as they turned back around to empty air, both Kohga and Sooga having vanished. “Well... where did they go now?”

Back at the camp, Kohga breathed a sigh of relief after _that_ line of questioning. Well, he would. Just as soon as he caught his breath. Running was _hard!_ Right now, he could only wheeze, bent forward, one hand on Sooga’s chest to hold himself up. 

“Master Kohga!”

Aww fuck, already? How did those kids catch up with them already? At least the Princess had finally put her notebook away. Kohga straightened himself up and crossed his arm, looking cool just in time for Link and Zelda to come jogging up to them from the cliffs.

“Master Kohga, we still have a lot to discuss!” Zelda said, slowing to a stop in front of Kohga and Sooga. “There’s still much to do with the temple! Clearing it out of monsters was only the first step towards activating it. We still haven’t found the sage of your clan and haven’t even begun to train them!” 

“Huh, yeah? The temple? A sage? Yeah yeah, sure.” Kohga waved his hand, grateful for the subject change from before. The sooner they took care of this the sooner the Princess and her royal party would be gone and stop interrogating them. “We’ll look for someone. Hang up some signs or something.”

Another Yiga scout popped in next to Kohga, Zelda managing not to gasp out loud this time. She was getting better at this! Just... very slowly. “Master Kohga! Sir!” He bowed politely. “We started digging the lavatory in front of the temple and await further instructions for digging the interior toilet holes! Have you picked out a room worthy of your presence yet? And how should we proceed with the torture room we located?” Huh, the what? Zelda’s eyes shot to Kohga, but he only hummed, stroking his chin. He’d have to think about that one again. He snapped his fingers and held out his hand, another scout appearing to place a map of the temple into this open, waiting palm.

“Princess! Princess!” Impa’s voice was frantic and breathless as she sprinted up to the group. “You have to come quick. They-- The Yiga! They're doing something to the ancient sage temple!”

“What?” Kohga said. “Well, yeah! We’re moving in, of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... a little meme at the end...... I feel like we should continue the tradition of a question at the end of every chapter so... torture room redecoration suggestions? Unless......


	8. Uniting a Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all SO MUCH!! <3 We appreciate your kudos and especially the comments so much!

An isolated tent concealed the group from the rest of the Yiga Clan, its entrance rolled down and tied up, locking the group in together and providing them with some privacy. Though, Zelda knew the Yiga could pop right in or conceal themselves in the shadows if they wanted to. But this was about trust, and Zelda wanted to extend hers to the pair sitting across from her. 

On one side of the table sat Kohga, leaning back, arms crossed and foot bouncing casually. Sooga stood on his right, refusing to sit. Zelda was across from them, Urbosa and Impa on either side, and Link, too, stayed standing, watching from behind. Terrako was waiting outside by the door, a compromise they agreed on at Kohga’s request. The stillness of the air was tense, Sooga unmoving, yet eyeing them all from under his mask, Urbosa’s gaze equally wary and Impa huffing beside her. Zelda cleared her throat, breaking the standstill.

“I get the feeling that we might have run into some misunderstandings,” Zelda said, voice calm and placating. “ _All_ of us,” she added, so as not to place the blame. “I’ve been working on our new peace contract over the last few weeks, and based on our experiences here in the past days I... have tried to make a few adjustments.” She slid a thick stack of papers over the table towards Kohga who lazily leafed through them. “I wanted to present it to you so we can discuss any changes you might like. Or any duties that are, ah, not quite being addressed. Like here--” Zelda flipped open her own copy. “Once you and your clan were relocated, we were to aid you in building a village here on the Popla--”

Kohga cleared his throat, gesturing with a flourish and flick of his wrists. “Dear Princess,” he interrupted. “First, let me ask you some questions.” Kohga planted his feet on the ground as he sat up, voice even and serious. “Do you think we are carpenters?” He folded his hands on the table, leaning in as he pressed her. “Masons? Roofers?”

“I...”

“We are scavengers, survivors, and, let’s just say... creative people.” Zelda’s face furrowed in thought, clearly chewing over something before she spoke, but Kohga didn’t let her just yet. “It’s our job to protect this oh so precious temple now. We’re off helping Hyrule, even working for the royal family in a way. Do you think it was an easy decision for me to go against everything my clan stood for, eh?”

Zelda looked down, thinking. Urbosa watched her from the side of her eyes, hands clenching from under her folded arms. She wanted to step in, to tell Kohga off, tell him that he was lucky to have the princess’s help and trust after their history in Hyrule. But this was Zelda’s call. Instead, she bit her tongue, silently rooting for her to take back control of the conversation.

Finally, Zelda picked her head up and spoke. “Master Kohga, I don’t think this is easy for you at all. The kingdom is grateful for the great sacrifice your clan is making, and we are here to work with the Yiga.” She paused. “And _I_ am here to work with you. I have a duty to you, your people, and to Hyrule. And this temple--”

“Is _my_ temple now, isn’t it?” Kohga interrupted again. “It was made for us, and that means I can do whatever the fuck I want with it. And the fuck I’m doing with it right now is finding the best nap spot, dragging every single one of my pillows inside, and lodging myself in there like a rat in your royal kitchen.”

From an outside perspective, Sooga’s head only slightly turned to look at Kohga as he spoke, but under that mask he was crying a little. He loved that man so much. That was his Master Kohga!

Impa’s chair scraped against the wood of the floor, flying backwards as he stood up. She couldn’t stand to listen to this anymore. “No, this is an _ancient Sheikah temple_ designed for the hero of Hyrule!” She jabbed her finger on the table with each word for emphasis. “It was built for the safety of Hyrule, and the princess is only doing her duty by overseeing it.” She roughly brushed her hair back, past the point of caring how she looked or how red her face must be. “This isn’t some toy with glowy balls like you like to think it is. This is serious, and I won’t let you desecrate it!”

Kohga laughed once. “You Sheikah. You were always so fast to come to the defense of the royal family, and for what?” 

“The _princess_ has integrity!”

“And the rest of the royal family? Have they ever even apologized for the way they treated our people for the past 10,000 years?”

Zelda stood up, palms held up to both Impa and Kohga. “Enough, Impa, please!” Zelda pleaded, as Impa slumped back into her chair, still fuming, but eyes a little wide, considering it. Zelda quieted her voice as she continued. “We are here to work _with_ the Yiga. We need their help. And Master Kohga--” she looked down to floor before bringing her eyes back up, forcing herself to look Kohga in the eyes as she said, shame in her voice, “is right.”

“Huh, I am? I mean, of course I am!”

“This is his temple,” Zelda continued, looking around to address the group. “It belongs to the Yiga, and it was only with his help that we opened it. If we are to live together with the Yiga peacefully, that means letting them do as they see fit for their clan. And if their clan believes moving into the temple is the right thing to do then I trust in their judgement. This will be a step towards welcoming the Yiga Clan into Hyrule and activating their temple.”

Impa clenched her teeth, swallowing anything else she wanted to say with a sigh. She nodded once, resigned. “Yes, Princess.” She couldn’t say no to her.

Zelda nodded back, meeting her eyes. “But we will discuss this more,” she promised.

But first, Zelda turned her attention back to Kohga, eyes earnest when she met his and said, “What my family did to your people was wrong. Especially now, that is painfully obvious, and I wish to right that wrong and move forward in peace with you. I’m not sure how much an apology from me is worth, but, of course, I would be willing to offer one. Publicly, if you want.”

Kohga only threw his head back and groaned. “I knoooooooow.” He slumped forward and buried his head into his arms on the table, groaning again even louder. “Ugh, just look at you. Of course you would apologize and actually _mean_ it too. And I would believe you! You’re too pure.” But that’s not what he wanted, at least not from her! Or is it? Shit, he didn’t even know anymore. It felt too easy. She was just 17. She wasn’t even there for any of this, and with that dad of hers she wouldn’t have been allowed to do much anyway. None of this was her fault, and Kohga knew she would never make those same decisions today. The wounds inflicted on the Sheikah all those years ago were still there, but they had long since scarred over. There was just... no one left who had personally hurt them. Or anyone who was personally hurt by it. Everything changed since then, especially lately. They weren’t even doing the whole Calamity Ganon thing anymore either. Of course, they weren’t suddenly buddy-buddy with the royal family or anything, but things were... different. 

Kohga looked up, a hand from Sooga on his shoulder drawing him out of his thoughts. “Okay okay, forget that for now. You’re too good. That isn’t gonna work.” Kohga poked his head up, waving that failed idea away. “So what is it you want from us in exchange, then? We’ll help you with the temple and even take it seriously. And if Ganon ever returns we promise to hate him too.” That part they’d do anyway. It was a bit of a messy break up. “Believe me. We don’t want him back either. But we _are_ moving into that temple.” 

Zelda pointed to the stack of papers in front of Kohga and Sooga again. “It’s all in there,” she said. “We can discuss it together.” The fucking peace contract. Alright, this time Kohga opened it and actually started looking through it as Zelda explained it. He had already read through it before anyway, looking for any little traps or technicalities left there by the royal family, but he didn’t find much. The Yiga would have to play nice with all the other tribes and villages and banana clubs of Hyrule, of course. That much was expected. No attacks on other villages or merchants, no more raids, and peace between them and the other people of Hyrule. 

“Especially the Sheikah,” Zelda emphasized that part. “With so much shared history, artifacts, and technology, we think it vital that the Yiga and Sheikah are able to come to an understanding with each other.”

“Don’t fight over our toys, sure sure. Don’t worry, they won’t miss anything.” Zelda cleared her throat. “Okay okay, _and_ we won’t snatch any more of it, jeez.”

The rest was just bureaucratic stuff, and Zelda ran over it all in great detail. The Yiga Clan had to show up to meetings at Hyrule Castle a couple times a year, participate in negotiations, and maybe even a couple favors. Sure Kohga wasn’t a fan of all these rules, but there was a little room that was, ah, left up for creative interpretation. And they’d get something out of this too. Protection, for one thing, and aid if they need it. The Princess had certainly offered them help enough times already for him to know that. And they’d be allowed in all the official trading circles of Hyrule. They could even set up a neutral meeting point if they didn’t want them in their hideout. 

Zelda flipped a page in the contract, opening it up to a map of the area. “We are willing to set aside all this as Yiga territory for you to manage as you see fit.” Kohga considered the map, Sooga leaning over his shoulder to take a look as well. The nearby lake, the foothills, and that destroyed Deya village were all for grabs. “But the Spring of Courage must remain open for passage.”

“What? _That_ close to our new hideout?!”

“It is a sacred site of the goddess.” Zelda’s voice was firm now. She was sure of herself, and she wasn’t going to budge on this one.

“Ugh, fine. He can come and splash around in the spring to charge up his sword--” Kohga waved towards Link-- “but not a step further. It wasn’t ideal, but let them have their sparkly little pool.

They went back and forth a few more times, Kohga pushing back when he could, but Zelda maintained her composure through it all. Her title of ‘princess’ was not just a name, Kohga would give her that. Though he wasn’t chief of the Yiga for nothing either. Between Zelda’s thoroughness and Kohga’s wariness, it was late when they’d finally reached the end of the contract, and Kohga sat back, rubbing the chin of his mask in thought. The others slumped back in their chairs too, eyes tired and red.

“I might agree,” Kohga said, and Zelda perked up hopefully, “but--!” And Impa leaned forward now, shooting Urbosa a look over the table. Here they go again. “But with a few additions! First off, I want medical training for the Yiga. In exchange, I might allow you to get your soft, little royal family hands on some of our secrets as well.” _Maybe_ , that is. Zelda happily nodded and wrote it into the contract, licking her quill and dipping it into ink. “Next, if any of your high and mighty friends want to visit, I want a warning. That includes you.” Kohga shot a look at Link who blinked back innocently. “I’ll probably let you in unless I’m terribly busy with official Kohga stuff.” Like sleeping or napping. “No invitation, no entrance. I assume you’d all be coming in from the Lake tower. My scouts let me know it was the closest tower,” Kohga added at the group’s look of confusion. But Zelda nodded, carefully transcribing that into the contract as well. As she was bent over, Impa and Urbosa exchanged another look over her shoulders, surprised. No airlifting condition this time.

“Okay, last but not least!” Kohga sat up, wiggling his butt closer to the table. “I hate the name of this place. Popla Foothills? Boring. I want it renamed. Watch this. The Yiga Mountains! Ta-dah.” He held his hands up triumphantly. “Way better!” What the hell was a ‘Popla Foothill’ anyway?

And there it was. Zelda spluttered, but eventually agreed with a “Well, I will see what I can do,” promising Kohga that she’d inform the royal map office or whatever royalty did with this kind of thing. She’d go back and talk to their special map man, and he’d write it in. Kohga didn’t know!

Kohga slapped both his hands on the table. “Well, we done here now?” And Zelda looked between Urbosa and Link who nodded their approval, but Impa shook her head.

“Not yet. You saw what was in that temple. We haven’t seen illusionary tech like that from the Sheikah anywhere else. I need to know that stuff’s not just gonna sit in your storage closet with all the glowy ba-- the _ancient artifacts_. Allow the Sheikah to study the artifacts you’re just going to throw away anyway, and let us copy the Inverted Eye onto our own slates and study them in our labs. Let our scientists put in requests to study tech that the Yiga might have access too.”

“So the Sheikah are really getting back into all their toys again, huh?” Kohga hummed, considering it, but Impa didn’t waver this time as she stared him down. “Didn’t see that part in the princess’s contract.”

“It wasn’t. This is _me_ asking you on behalf of the Sheikah.” This was important to her, and she couldn’t tell if Kohga actually met her eyes under that mask, but she wasn’t going to look away. Please, one former Sheikah to another?

“And we get to keep the glowy balls we already have?”

Impa grit her teeth. The ancient Sheikah were still technically their shared ancestors. “Fine. But I don’t want to hear what you’re doing with them.” It was one of the less rare finds at the ancient Sheikah sites anyway.

“Deal. You can have our junk if that’s what gets your scientists all excited, and you can load up your slates. But once you leave, no one’s still allowed back in the hideout without an invitation.”

Zelda’s eyes were on Impa now, silent and brow furrowed as she considered Kohga. But she smiled as, eventually, Impa nodded, agreeing to the deal. Zelda quickly penned that into the contract as well.

“Alright. All that is left is for us to both sign the contract.” Zelda took out her quill, her signature as precise and proper as she was. Then, she passed it to Kohga, who signed with big, sweeping lettering, adding a little, inverted eye underneath it. Zelda held out her hand now, looking proud as together they shook on it. Behind him, Sooga bowed politely, and Link tried his best to mimic it, bowing back.

“Weeeell then. About my temple.” Kohga stretched back in his chair, assuming his usual, relaxed posture as he held out his hand, palm up. He waited. When nothing happened, Kohga pointedly cleared his throat and in poofed a footsoldier, causing everyone across the table except for Sooga to jump. Dang it! They were totally doing this on purpose by now! The footsoldier placed a scroll in Kohga’s hand, disappearing again with a little bow of his own but not before receiving a stern look from Sooga. They’d have a talk about punctuality after this.

“Alright.” Kohga unrolled the paper on the table, revealing a detailed map of the temple, a vast improvement from the mock up they used earlier. All the different rooms and layers were drawn in along with an exhaustive list of everything in it. “Now,” Kohga said, “what do you think we have to do to make this place do... whatever it is it’s supposed to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And....another meme for fun. This time unrelated to the chapter. Next question of the week. Hmmm....... any better name suggestions for the Popla Foothills 🤔?


End file.
